Gebrochene Schwingen
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Albus Dumbledore findet in einer stürmischen Nacht ein Baby. Was hat es mit diesem Baby auf sich? Wo kommt es her?


Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 14.07.2005

Titel der Story: Gebrochene Schwingen

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Die hier verwendeten Figuren Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore gehören JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient alleine der Unterhaltung.

Disclaimer: Albus Dumbledore findet in einer stürmischen Nacht ein Baby. Was hat es mit diesem Baby auf sich? Wo kommt es her?

* * *

**Gebrochene Schwingen**

Heftige Stürme ziehen über das Land, bringen Regen und Kälte mit sich, dichte Nebel. Bunte Blätter wehen in roten Wirbeln über den Boden, nehmen alles mit sich. Der Himmel ist dunkel, zeigt keinen Mond, keine Sterne. In den fernen Bergen ist lautes Donnergrollen zu hören, die ersten Blitze zucken hell. Noch sind sie weit entfernt, doch sie kommen näher.

Inmitten einem wogenden Meer aus Gras, dessen sanfte Wellen laut rauschen in dieser kalten Herbstnacht, kauert eine einsame Gestalt. Gehüllt in pechschwarze, gefiederte Schwingen. Diese Gestalt ist weder Mann, noch Frau. Sie kauert inmitten dieser Nacht und in ihrer ganzen Haltung steht so viel Schmerz, wie es keine menschlichen Gesten, keine menschlichen Worte, jemals ausdrücken könnten.

Das lange, ebenfalls pechschwarze Haar steht wirr in alle Richtungen, das schwarze, wallende Gewand besteht eigentlich nur noch aus Fetzen, die vorher so makellose, schneeweiße Haut ist von Wunden übersäht. Die schwarzen Augen blicken verzweifelt den Himmel hinauf, schreien förmlich um Hilfe.

Diese völlige Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß ist kein Mensch, dazu ist sie viel zu vollkommen, trotz ihres Schmerzes. Es ist ein Engel, ein schwarzer Engel, ein gefallener Engel. Seine Tränen sind von solch leuchtender Klarheit, wie menschliche Tränen es niemals sein könnten, in seinen Augen steht so viel Schmerz, wie ein Mensch ihn niemals empfinden könnte.

„Herr, mein Gott, warum nur hast du mich verlassen?" Seine flüsternde Stimme, von engelhafter Schönheit und Klarheit, wird vom Wind über die rauschenden Felder und Wälder getragen, über die Gipfel der Berge, die Seen. Nur das nahende Grollen eines Gewitters ist zu hören, das Rauschen des Windes, sonst nichts.

Flehend breitet er die Arme aus, streckt sie dem Himmel entgegen und ruft: „Herr, warum nur habt ihr mich verstoßen? Was habe ich Unrechtes getan?"

Seine schwarzen, gefiederten Flügel hängen mit den unteren Federn am Boden, gebrochen. Ein leises Wimmern ist zu hören, welches, sie seine flehende Stimme zuvor, vom Wind davon getragen wird.

Die ersten Regentropfen in dieser Nacht fallen, immer mehr, immer stärker. Blut läuft seinen Körper hinab, zeichnet die Grashalme dunkelrot. So dunkel, als wäre es schwarz.

„Herr, warum?"

Immer wieder flüstert er diese Worte, während der kalte Regen sein weißes Gesicht hinab läuft, die Flügel wieder um den geschundenen Körper geschlungen. Lautes Donnergrollen, beißend kalte Winde und das Heulen von Wölfen irgendwo weit entfernt. Das Rauschen des Windes wird zu einem leisen Flüstern, kaum zu verstehen.

Der Engel hebt ein wenig den Kopf und lauscht der leise wispernden Stimme.

„Mein Engel, mein geliebter Severus. Ich habe dich doch nicht verlassen! Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!"

„Herr, warum dann das alles? Warum dieser Schmerz?"

„Lerne die Menschen kennen, Severus. Schmerz erfüllt das menschliche Leben zu einem großen Teil und du sollst wissen, was Schmerz bedeutet. Siehe es als Prüfung…"

„Aber für was, Herr? Warum eine Prüfung?"

Doch das Flüstern im Wind ist verschwunden.

Ein lautes Krachen lässt den Engel, Severus, zusammenfahren und mit einem weiteren Grollen des Donners, lauter als jemals zuvor, beginnt die Erde zu beben. Der Regen wird noch heftiger und Severus schreit.

Noch nie hat er geschrieen, doch nun wird sein ohnehin schon so geschundener Körper von einem Schmerz erfüllt, wie er ihn noch nie empfunden hat. Es fühlt sich an, als würde sein ganzer Körper verbrennen und die unmenschlich hohen Schreie hallten noch in den entferntesten Wäldern wieder.

So auch in einem nicht weit entfernten Schloss, in dem ein älterer Zauberer mit grauem Haar, rotem Gewand und einer goldenen, halbmondförmigen Brille von seinen Unterlagen aufschaut. Stirnrunzelnd lauscht er in die Nacht und versucht etwas Anderes zu hören als die schweren Regentropfen, die gegen die Fenster des Schlosses trommeln, das Rauschen des Windes und das Donnergrollen.

Schreie. Er hatte Schreie gehört, erfüllt von so viel Schmerz, wie er es noch nie gehört hatte…

oOo

Severus windet sich auf dem von seinem Blut getränkten Boden. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sein unsterblicher Körper die ersten blutenden Wunden erlitten hatte wusste er nicht, was Blut ist, wie es sich anfühlt, schmeckt. Doch nun ist es überall, zusammen mit diesem grässlichen Schmerz.

Severus spürt, wie sein Rücken sich immer weiter biegt, seine Haut brennt und überall tief-rotes Blut ist. Dann fällt er in eine nie gekannte Schwärze und fühlt nichts mehr.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore schreitet entschlossen durch das hohe Grasmeer, sicher, dass die Schreie von hier kamen. Seine Augen suchen alles genau ab, so weit der Regen es zulässt und plötzlich stockt er.

Vor ihm, eingehüllt in schwarze Fetzen, liegt ein Baby. Schwarzes Haar, weiße Haut und schwarze Augen. Es schreit nicht, doch unzählige Tränen laufen sein kleines Gesicht hinab. Der alte Zauberer hebt das Bündel sacht auf, schützt es noch mit seiner roten Robe vor dem Regen, dem Wind und der Kälte.

Schließlich, als er niemanden in der Nähe wahrnimmt, macht er sich mit dem immer noch still weinenden Kind auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Das Unwetter lässt immer noch nicht nach, doch als für einen kurzen Moment die fast schwarze Wolkendecke aufbricht und einen silbrig leuchtenden Sichelmond freigibt weiß Albus Dumbledore, dass dieser Junge Severus heißt und etwas ganz Besonderes ist.

_Ende_

* * *

Diese Geschichte entstand vor einigen Wochen, nachdem ich ein Buch gelesen habe, dass mir sehr gut gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen, denn ich gebe zu, dass diese Geschichte schon etwas seltsam ist und ich würde gerne wissen, wie sie ankommt ;-). Vielen Dank und Schokokekse schon einmal im Voraus :-). 


End file.
